Dynamically stabilized transporters refer to personal vehicles having a motion control system that actively maintains the stability of the transporter while the transporter is operating. The motion control system maintains the stability of the transporter by continuously sensing the orientation of the transporter, determining the corrective action to maintain stability, and commanding the wheel motors to make the corrective action. If the transporter loses the ability to maintain stability, the rider may experience discomfort at the sudden loss of balance. The risk of such discomfort may be reduced if redundant components are provided in the transporter drive train. For example, providing dual-stators in the motor driving the transporter's ground contacting elements (e.g., wheels) reduces likelihood of loss of balance. When redundant components are provided, a method for detecting failure of a redundant component is desirable so that a failed component may be replaced before a double failure occurs.
Active detection of an open motor winding, namely a periodic attempt to force current into the motor to distinguish between a normal motor and one with an open winding, may not be feasible without requiring the motion control system to give up some control over the motor's torque production. A method for passively monitoring motor winding circuits to determine open circuit conditions would advantageously allow such open circuits to be detected without disturbing motor operation.